


thing

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, Master/Pet, Punishment, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 20:12:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15032309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Yeah this is bad I know





	thing

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah this is bad I know

Prompt : disobedient pets like you get spanked, edged and denied pleasure.

Whitetip groaned as she dusted, unhappy with the current deal she had with Jason. He wouldn't say anything about their loud sexual escapades as long as they actually helped out around the house. However, he hadn't said anything about not joining in, and Mei was becoming way more protective over her precious girlfriend. Whitetip sighed as she shifted the collar around her neck. 

It was already established before they had moved in to Jason's closet, but it was a lot more intense here as they didn't really go out. Whitetip belonged to Mei. She was her pet, and Mei was her mistress. Due to Mei's handy talent of being able to shapeshift, and the fact that she could always find a reason to punish Whitetip, she hadn't had a break from Mei. Regardless, Whitetip had been very careful with her dusting, the little demon giving small annoyed noises as she finished dusting. 

Sitting down on Jason's bed, she tugged at the collar around her neck, and decided she wanted it off. Pulling at the buckle, she easily slipped it off of her neck. Placing it on the bedside cabinet, she accidentally pushed a glass off. It hit the wood floor and broke, and she could tell she was dead.

As she rushed to pick up the glass, she heard the door open, and her ears drooped.  
"Pet, what are you doing?" Mei's voice came from the doorway. It was lower than usual, so she had already shifted. Fuck. The mouse demon walked into the centre of the room, and looked at the smaller one. Surely, you would think the cat would be in control of the mouse, but no. Not in the slightest.  
"Why aren't you wearing your collar?" His fingers curled around the soft purple garment, and he narrowed his eyes. Whitetip bowed her head in fear and shame.  
"I'm sorry, Master." She whimpered, instinctively getting up on to the bed. Mei followed, his gaze hard.  
"Sorry isn't good enough, Kitten." Pulling a leash from his pocket, he clipped it to the collar and attached the collar around her neck.  
She grimaced at the feeling, and then winced as Mei picked her up. He sat down, laying her over his knee.  
"Count." He ordered, pulling her soft purple jumper up. Underneath was nothing but his favourite lingerie and a pair of cat thigh high socks. He'd much rather have her naked, but that's not really an option with Jason in the house, and well, it's his house. He struck her ass, and heard her whimper out the number one. He did it nine more times, and by then she was silently crying.  
"You ok?" He asked, just making sure.  
“yeah, yeah. I'm fine.” she replied, "Just give me a moment."

As she finally got her breath back and rolled over, he began to torment her, slowly running his hand over her tiny pointed horns, over the breasts that she barely had and down to her soft, hairless cunt. Just as he liked her.  
"Stay still. If you move, you won't get to cum until I do." He ordered, and produced a small, soft bristled paintbrush from thin air. Gently parting her folds, he rubbed it over her clit, and she inhaled sharply, but didn't move.  
"Good girl." He praised, and then ran it over her most sensitive areas. She whimpered, and he could feel her desperately trying not to buck up against his touches.  
"Master, Oh god please let me cum.." she begged, and with a final flick of the paintbrush, he drew away.  
"This is a punishment, Kitten." He pointed out, laying the paintbrush to the side. His electric blue eyes raked her body hungrily as he unzipped his pants and pulled out his cock. 

She clambered to her hands and knees and crawled over to him, knowing exactly what he wanted her to do. She pressed her silky tongue to the tip, and he sighed in appreciation as she began to take him deeper. He petted her ears, making her tiny body vibrate with a loud purr.  
"Oh fuck.." he gasped as she took him all the way down to the hilt, still purring like an idiot.  
"You're such a good pet for me, aren't you, Kitten."  
Whitetip made a happy sound around his cock, and he gave a smile. 

As she continued to deep throat him, he finally came, and she swallowed and slowly pulled off of him. She gently kissed the tip before moving back to her original position.  
"Shift." Mei ordered, and Whitetip pouted, but complied, shifting so she had a tiny penis. As she finished, Mei grinned hungrily, and withdrew a cock ring from God knows where. He gently slid it over Whitetip's tiny cock, and she whimpered in annoyance.  
"What was that, Kitten?" He asked, and she shook her head. Mei rolled his eyes and pushed two fingers into her mouth. He withdrew them when she had shut up, and then gently pushed into her pussy with his other hand. She whimpered, and as he added another one and scissored his fingers, she moaned, trying desperately to move closer, but he was holding her hips down. He lowered his head and tugged at the piercing embedded in the tip of her cock, drawing a quiet, tormented screech from her.  
"Master please take this off!" She begged, gesturing to the cock ring, as it was beginning to hurt. She gave it a little pull, and he sighed.  
"Don't do that, you'll hurt yourself." He chided, but he still loosened it a little.  
"Thank you Master." She mewled, and he pressed a soft kiss to the tip of her cock, curling his fingers inside of her. 

He finally pulled his fingers out, and then gently pressed his cock up to her soaked entrance, looking up at her for permission. She nodded, and he began pushing in. It didn't look like it would fit, but when he was up to the hilt he had created a rather sizable bump in her stomach. He wasn't worried about getting her pregnant or anything, because he couldn't. They weren't of the same class so it was impossible.

He began slowly rocking his hips, and she moaned, grabbing onto his shoulders and digging her nails into him as he tugged gently on her piercing again. She gave a tiny wail of surprise as he pulled out slowly, and then rammed back inside again. He traced her stomach, hands running over the bulge his cock had made.  
"It's like you were made for me.." he whispered, and she blushed a little, gripping his narrow shoulders tighter as he brought her higher. 

As he felt her tighten a little, Mei slowed, and Whitetip gave a annoyed whine.  
"You really think you deserve it?" He asked, and she thought for a moment, and slowly shook her head.  
"Exactly." He began to speed up a little, this time trying to get her to cum, seeing how far she would go to please him. As he kept going, she wrapped her long tail around his leg.  
"Master, I'm close." She whimpered, desperately gripping on to him, and he gave her horns a little rub.  
"Good girl." He praised, and slowed again, pressing a kiss to her lips.

She practically melted against him, and he smiled, pulling away, still trying to bring himself to the edge. As he released inside her, she gave a low moan, beginning to purr as the hot liquid filled her. That was one of her favourite things, so he would play upon that, sometimes filling her up with warm water, or sometimes, if she had been bad, cold water. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small plug, and pulled out, trying not to spill any of his cum, and then slipped it inside her.  
"Good girl." He whispered, stroking her tiny horns as her purring intensified. 

Loosening the cock ring and then pulling it off gently, he pressed his mouth to the tip, and took it inside of his mouth. After a few seconds he released her, because she still wasn't meant to cum.  
"You can shift back now." He told her, and she contentedly shrunk back into her truly female form. He gave a clit piercing a slight tug, and then left the room.  
"Don't touch yourself."


End file.
